The present invention generally relates to network management.
An abnormal dataflow is produced in a communication network in some cases by transmission of a large volume of data or improper data different from normal data. The abnormal dataflow thus produced is a phenomenon which causes malfunction of services provided via the communication network. It is therefore demanded to securely continue services even in the presence of the abnormal dataflow.
A technology described in JP-2009-253461-A is an example of the background technology in the present field. An object of the technology in JP-2009-253461-A is to provide a network capable of disconnecting improper communication based on physical hierarchies for both wired connection and wireless connection. For achieving this object, a network 1 described in JP-2009-253461-A includes, as mutually connected elements, a wired switch 800 to which a computer device 700 is connectable by wired connection, a wireless controller 500 to which the computer device 700 is connectable by wireless connection, a security monitoring device 300 which records an internet protocol (IP) address of the computer device 700 in a communication log when the computer device 700 performs improper communication, and a communication management device 100 which specifies the computer device 700 performing improper communication. The communication management device 100 includes a device search unit 130 which specifies a media access control (MAC) address of the computer device 700 associated with the IP address extracted from the communication log. Each of the wired switch 800 and the wireless controller 500 refuses connection with the device having the specified MAC address.
However, the technology described in JP-2009-253461-A provides no disclosure and suggestion about disconnection in accordance with movement of a terminal executing improper communication or a terminal influenced by improper communication in the communication network including wired and wireless communication.
It is preferable that unnecessary consumption of network resources is avoided when an abnormal dataflow is present in the communication network. Particularly when an object transmitting an abnormal dataflow moves, disconnection of the abnormal dataflow needs to continue even after movement of the object. However, an enormous amount of network resources are consumed to set disconnection of the dataflow for all communication nodes in the communication network. Accordingly, a problem of inefficiency is caused.
In addition, there is still a problem of a heavy processing load in processing of disconnection of an abnormal dataflow produced in a large-scale communication network.